


A little twist

by dasakuryo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: Rey is having trouble getting ready for the party. Luckily,  Finn is there to lend a helping hand. BB-8 notices what Finn thinks he's skillfully hidden, and provides some help of its own.





	

When Finn heard Rey's scream, he jolted to his feet in the blink of an eye. There was a loud clank and a thud when the data-pad, promptly forgotten, slid from his grasp to the durasteel floor beneath.

He sprinted to her quarters as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart pounding in his ears, he practically punched the access switch on the cold wall to open the door. He didn't wait though, he slid through as soon as the opening got wide enough.

He almost tripped over his own steps, still panting, "Rey, rey are you okay?" he called out, chest constricting when his frantic eyes did not find her immediately when he stepped into the room.

He breathed out a sigh of relief when his gaze fell upon her, crouched down by the bunk.

"Oh, sorry—" Rey said, rising up from the floor, "I am sorry I scared you, Finn, " the smile she flashed him seemed to tremble at the corners of her lips, awkwardly, though her gaze softened.

"What happened? Did anything—" Finn trailed off, breathing still a bit ragged. He pressed the back of his hand to the bridge of his nose, as he tried to even his breathing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rey gesturing vaguely with a flourish of her hand. She bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head before hushing "I don't know what to do with this," her hand wave circle around her head this time.

Finn realised there were hair ties around Rey wrists. He stood there, still, for a moment. It had become obvious that Rey's hair had grown too long over the last couple of months, and the three buns were no longer a viable option —they kept coming undone. Her current distress with her hair had to do with the fact she really didn't know how to stop it if from becoming a nuisance during training and on mission—

Or perhaps it had more to do with the fact there was a welcoming party expecting the two of them and Master Skywalker, scheduled to go off as soon as they set foot on the Resistance premises.

"Do you— would you— can I help?" Finn hesitated, words stammering as they almost tripped from his mouth. He took a step towards Rey, and twiddled his fingers.

There was a shadow of a smile breaking through her lips, but vanished before it could turn property into one. She, however, nodded.

 

* * *

 

Finn smiled against Rey's shoulder, as the hug she had pulled him into tightened, making his sides hurt for a fleeting moment.  
But Finn didn't care about that, at all. He could not quite kept his own smile from showing when Rey beamed at him, all bright eyes and voice acute, laced with a giggle.

"It's beautiful, Finn!" She squealed, and soon he found himself being pulled into another hug.

"It's nothing, Rey, really," he managed in a tiny voice.

But she shook her head and retorted that it was, that it was beautiful and great and awesome, as she lifted the data-pad from the table and inspected her hair on the reflection of the darkened screen.

Her hair was pulled back. There was a single bun at the back of her neck, somehow loose, but wrapped in place with a two braids that framed the side of her face. 

A few random small braids on the bun here and there, carefully arranged and pinned upwards to give an intricate look, without really having a definite shape.

According to Rey, the bun and hairstyle were beautiful. According to Finn, not that he would actually disclose it without being reduced to a tangle of nerves, she was beautiful, the bun was just a little change—

 

Later, at the party, Poe elbowed him, jerking his head to the side. Finn followed that line of sight and saw Rey chatting with general Organa.

He tapped his fingers on his glass, trying to brush aside the thought that she looked gorgeous and mesmerizing in that dark green dress.

She had fussed about the vaporous too long skirt, and the cloth itching, and fearing her feet would tangle with it and she would end up making a fool of herself —kind of funny how the prospect of a dress got her nervous and anxious, but not charging against First Order troopers on her own.

There was an ear-piercing beep, and when Finn looked down, BB-8 was holding forth a flower in one of its periscopical arms.

"That's a nice idea," Poe told the droid.

Finn quirked an eyebrow when the droid rolled forward, bumping on his boot, beeping some more. Its head swivelled to turn to Poe, then back to Finn. 

"Yeah, it is a good call," Poe prompted.

"You mean—" Finn pointed at the flower, then turned to look back at the girl, "I mean, I really don't think that—"

BB-8 beeped, so acute it was almost frantic, colliding with his foot again. Finn felt a light push on his arm, where Poe had bumped him lightly. He quirked an eyebrow at him when Finn met his gaze.

"You should go for it," Poe argued, voice casual, "worst case scenario, she turns you down... Best case scenario, well, that's unpredictable," he shrugged, patting him on the arm before rising to his feet and going off to where Black squadron members have waved him hello.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, Finn, thank you," Rey said, all bright eyes and smile again, slightly touching the pale pink petals that now stuck out from the bun.  
He scraped his neck, the corner of his lips curling slightly.

"I am glad you liked it, I mean I am sorry if it was—"

He froze when Rey pressed her lips to his cheek, dangerously brushing the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks, Finn," she seemed to breath out, maybe it was just him but he was sure her voice had quivered. Right?

Maybe he had imagined it, like he had surely imagined the feathery touch of her fingers running down his arm and hand as she walked away... But the air seemed to tingle and wrap warm around himself—  
BB-8 chirped, rolling around in its axis.

His cheeks almost hurt when, seconds later, Rey turned to look at him, clearly not paying attention to whatever the Coruscanti senator was telling her. Warmth spreading through his chest. 

"You were right, BB-8."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a little something for these two already ‹3 thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
